Warriors Spoof: A Christmas Carol
This is my first spoof. Tell me how it is, and how I can improve it. I watched a Christmas Carol recently and decided this would be a great Warriors Spoof. It's got a different ending though. The characters are from all different places in the original series. My main source of information is Here Characters *Tigerclaw as Ebinezer Scrooge *Thistleclaw as Jacob Marley *Graystripe as Scrooge's Nephew, Fred *Fireheart as Bob Cratchet *Spottedleaf as the ghost of Clanlife Past *Pinestar as Fezziwig *Goldenflower as Belle *Lionheart as the Ghost of Clanlife Present *Snowkit as Tiny Tim *Redtail as the ghost of Clanlife Yet to Come *Longtail as the equivelent to Scrooge's maid And a few other extra characters Chapter 1 Tigerclaw goes on a border patrol with Fireheart and Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw: *Growls* Ravenpaw, You'e failed to bring in enough prey today, again. Ravenpaw: T-Tigerclaw, There's lots of prey, a-and this isn't a hunting patrol, I can h-hunt for myself. Tigerclaw: *Glares at Ravenpaw* Bah, Humbug! *Mutters* all this newleaf buisness. They hunt for themselves while on border patrols, and don't catch enough for the clan... *Growls at Ravenpaw* Ravenpaw: '''*Runs away to Barley's Barn* '''Graystripe: *Bounds up* Tigerclaw! There's been so much prey, there's going to be a feast at sunningrocks tomorrow! Come join me and Silverstream! Tigerclaw: Silverstream? *Narrows his eyes at Graystripe* Do you know any RiverClan cats better than the warrior code allows, Graystripe? Graystripe: Uh, no... She's just thanking me for saving Mistyfoot's kits with Fireheart... Tigerclaw: I'm going to keep a close eye on you and Fireheart, you spend too much time with RiverClan... Besides, who has time for a feast! All that prey you catch belongs to the clan! You know what I think about happiness and celebrations, they take up to much valueable time. Graystripe: 'Oh Tigerclaw, It's the best time of year! You must have time to celebrate? '''Tigerclaw: '*Grumbles* '''Graystripe: '''Merry Newleaf! *Bounds away* '''Tigerclaw: '''Bah! Humbug! '''Fireheart: '''Um, Tigerclaw... '''Tigerclaw: '''Yes? '''Fireheart: '''I was wondering, we have enough prey to last the clan a quater moon, And it'll be nice and fresh from the ground being still frozen. Also every clan is still recovering from leaf-bare, so they won't be crossing our borders... '''Tigerclaw: '''Fine, you can start working when the sun has risen instead of dawn! '''Fireheart: '''Until the sun has risen barely seems appropriate in this weather... '''Tigerclaw: What do you want then? Fireheart: '''The whole day? '''Tigerclaw: Tomorrow would be a great day to continue clan duties many enemy warriors would think this a great time to cross borders, but seeing as your a kittypet I wouldn't expect you to understand that... Fine! Take the day off! *Stalks off Towards the camp* Fireheart: 'Thanks Tigerclaw! Chapter 2 ''Tigerclaw approaches the camp, completely unprepared for what will happen to him there... '''Tigerclaw: *Grumbles* Lazy Kittypet. Thistleclaw: '*Appears is the way of Tigerclaw, blocking his entrance.* '''Tigerclaw: '*blinks in suprise.* '''Thistleclaw: *Dissapears* Tigerclaw: '''*Narrows his eyes at spot where his former mentor once stood* '''Fireheart: You're blocking the entrance Tigerclaw... Tigerclaw: '*Growls, put off by seeing Thistleclaw, then walks into the camp* ''Later, after the rest of the clan goes to sleep... 'Tigerclaw: '*Unsettled, searchs the camp for more signs of Thistleclaw. When he can't find anything, he grabs a vole from the fresh-kill pile and begins eating.* 'Thistleclaw: '*Appears, with a torn, dirty pelt and vines holding him slightly back.* Tigerclaw, my old apprentice. '''Tigerclaw: '''T-Thistleclaw, what are you doing here? '''Thistleclaw: '''I have made many cats suffer, making them fight and fighting mercilessly. I even set you on a kittypet kit, who will later come back out of revenge and kill you... '''Tigerclaw: What do you mean that tiny black fluffball will kill me? 'Thistleclaw: '''I have paid for my decisions. I've been sent to wander the place of no stars, and you will meet the same fate if you continue on with your plots. '''Tigerclaw: '''That will never happen! Why are you here? '''Thistleclaw: '''You will be visited by three ghosts. Expect the first one when the moon begins to set... '''Tigerclaw: '''What a load of fox dung! '''Thistleclaw: '*Brushes past Tigerclaw* 'Tigerclaw: '*Turns around and sees many different ghosts rushing around the camp, all with torn, dirty pelts.* Woah! 'Thistleclaw and Ghosts: '*dissappears. Thistleclaw's voice echoes.* Expect the first when the moon begins to set... 'Tigerclaw: '*Narrows his eyes* Chapter 3 'Tigerclaw: '*Sleeping in the middle of the camp.* Moon begins to set 'Spottedleaf: '*appears* Tigerclaw, wake up. 'Tigerclaw: '*Opens eyes.* Spottedleaf what are you doing here, you're dead! 'Spottedleaf: '''I am the ghost of Clan-life past. Come with me, and see Clan-life that has been. *Starts walking into the sky* You coming? '''Tigerclaw: '''I can't walk on air! I'm not a spirit. '''Spottedleaf: '''Come, you can do it, just for tonight. '''Tigerclaw: '*takes step* I guess I can. Come on, let's get this over with. (Coming soon)